starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft version history/Patch 1.8
Patch 1.08a ;TERRAN Valkyrie: * Damage increase to 6 per missile. * Acceleration and velocity increased slightly. * Build time decreased. Science Facility: * Build time decreased. * Irradiate research cost increased to 200 minerals, 200 gas. * Yamato Cannon research cost decreased to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Missile Turret: * Decreased cost to 75 minerals. Factory: * Charon Missile Booster research cost decreased to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Dropship: * Increased speed. Goliath: * Increased ground attack range. Battle Cruiser: * Build time decreased. * Supply cost decreased to 6. ;PROTOSS Dragoon: * Build time increased. Scout: * Decreased cost to 275 minerals, 125 gas. Carrier: * Supply cost decreased to 6. Templar: * Psi Storm Damage reduced. Corsair: * Disruption Web spell duration decreased. Zealot: * Shields decreased to 60 and hit points increased to 100. ;ZERG Queen: * Decreased build cost to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Ultralisk: * Supply cost decreased to 4. Queen's Nest: * Spawn Broodling cost decreased to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Hydralisk Den: * Lurker Aspect cost increased to 200 minerals, 200 gas. * Hydralisk speed upgrade cost increased to 150 minerals, 150 gas. Spawning Pool: * Increased build cost to 200 minerals Sunken Colony: * Building armor increased to 2. * Hit points decreased to 300. Patch 1.08b * Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash when a damaged morphing creep colony changed into a sunken colony. * Mac ladder maps are now correct. * Corrected URLs for KBK. www.kbk21.com. * Removed URL for replay FAQ. Patch 1.08c * Adds support for a new template "Top vs Bottom". This template functions like Melee, with the exception that players in each half are automatically allied and share vision at game start, thus removing the "who am I allied with" question (and reducing the amount of clicking done after the game starts). The game creator can move players around between the two sides as needed to assign teams properly. Note that Top vs Bottom only works for games with two sides - if you want to play 2x2x2 games, you will still need to use Melee. * Adds support for Game Recording. When a game is over, there will be a new button "Save Replay" in the victory/defeat screen. If you save a replay, you can watch it at a future date. Replays are saved to the "replay" folder inside your Maps folder. Create a game and pick your replay from the "replay" folder. A replay is always passworded. Up to 7 other people can your your replay game to watch it with you; chat is from the people currently connected to the replay game. Replay files can be transferred to other people automatically (if someone joins your replay game, they get your replay transferred to them via the automatic map download facility), or you can copy your replay files (replays end in .REP) from your "replay" folder to a desired destination manually. See www.blizzard.com\starcraft\replay for more information. :NOTE: game recording does not work for Team games (Team Melee, Team Free for All, Team Capture the Flag). * Adds support for gateway selection. You can now specify which Battle.net cluster to connect to. In normal cases, you will do nothing, and you will be sent to the "closest" Battle.net cluster. If you wish to override the automatic selection, you can pick a cluster manually. Save Game clarification - the save game window now shows: :Saving Multiplayer Game :Save Game Name: XXX in order to avoid the "Saving Starcraft Virus 1.0 to Hard Disk" joke. * If you are really clever, you can crush tanks by landing buildings on them. This is the unexpected consequence to fixing a cheeze that allowed players to have siege tanks underneath barracks. * Better proxy support * Clearer battle.net messages. * Updated "Connecting to fastest server" messages to be clearer. * Ladders maps updated. * Ladder cheating fix - Ladder map alteration fix (Japanese version too) * Fixed various language translation problems. * Fixed "gliding SCV" and "teleporting drone" bugs ADDITIONAL KBK SUPPORT Template Types * KBK (Beginner) * KBK (Game Room) * KBK (Professional) * KBK (Single) * KBK (TEAM) * KBK (Zone) Account Types: * KBK Beginner * KBK Game Room * KBK Professional * KBK Single * KBK Team-6 * KVK Zone-6 Category:StarCraft updates